lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Harlaw
' House Harlaw' of Harlaw is a very large Ironborn House and one of the most powerful houses from the Iron Islands, ruling over the entire island of Harlaw. All the other houses of Harlaw pledge fealty to them, incluiding Houses Volmark, Tawney, Stonetree, Myre and Kenning. The Myres and the Kennings had been bitter foes in the past, but eventually submitted to the Harlaws. Their original keep was Harlaw Hall, until Lord Theomore Harlaw (Rodrik's grand grandfather) constructed Ten Towers. Theomore had lost three newborn sons due to the dampness and unhealthiness of Harlaw Hall and decided to build a better located dwelling, but since Theomere was a man who used to change his opinion, he ended building ten different keeps that eventually were connected by wallwalks and covered bridges, creating the castle that would be known as the Ten Towers. House Harlaw would survive the growth of the Iron Islands relatively unscathed as they would surrender themselves to House Greyjoy and thus were not diminished as many of the other Ironborn houses were. House Harlaw would consolidate their hold of the Island of Harlaw during this time, and under consequtive leaders they would spend much of their time expanding the economic powerbase of the Island while there vassals, and created cadet houses would be the ones they mainly had reaving the coasts. House Harlaw would have little impact on the events of the Invasion of Harrenhall, but they would send a large force of their vassals under the command of Dykk Harlaw of whom would die during the initial attack and be replaced by Sygfryd Harlaw of whom would found House Harlaw of Harrenhall. Following the death of Balon Greyjoy and the imprisonment of Alannys Harlaw his wife the leadership of House Harlaw would be forced to continue loyalty to Euron Greyjoy and would for the first time in along time use their personal forces. History Early History House Harlaw would survive the growth of the Iron Islands relatively unscathed as they would surrender themselves to House Greyjoy and thus were not diminished as many of the other Ironborn houses were. House Harlaw would consolidate their hold of the Island of Harlaw during this time, and under consequtive leaders they would spend much of their time expanding the economic powerbase of the Island while there vassals, and created cadet houses would be the ones they mainly had reaving the coasts. House Harlaw would have little impact on the events of the Invasion of Harrenhall, but they would send a large force of their vassals under the command of Dykk Harlaw of whom would die during the initial attack and be replaced by Sygfryd Harlaw of whom would found House Harlaw of Harrenhall. Following the death of Balon Greyjoy and the imprisonment of Alannys Harlaw his wife the leadership of House Harlaw would be forced to continue loyalty to Euron Greyjoy and would for the first time in along time use their personal forces. Noteable Members Family Members * † Sigfryd Harlaw. Died of Greyscale ** † Gwynesse Harlaw. Died of sickness ***Rodrik Harlaw ****Unknown Women *****Harras Harlaw ***** † Dykk Harlaw. Died during the Invasion of Harrenhall *****Selyss Harlaw ***Gwynesse Harlaw II. **** † Unknown Man. Died during the Invasion of Harrenhall ***Alannys Harlaw **** † Balon Greyjoy. Murdered by Euron Greyjoy ***** † Rodrik Greyjoy. Died during a reaving in the north *****Maron Greyjoy *****Asha Greyjoy *****Theon Greyjoy * † Belafor Harlaw. Died during the Invasion of Harrenhall ** † Legla Harlaw. Died of sickness ***Hotho Harlaw ****Unknown Women *****Marsha Harlaw ***Boremund Harlaw ****Unknown Women. Never seen before as she lives on Boremund's personal boat that noone has been able to enter. *****Nofryn Harlaw *****Olsyn Harlaw *****Kresnid Harlaw ***Sygfryd Harlaw Other Noteables Category:Houses in the Iron Islands Category:Ironborns Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Westros